


Пройди по моей могиле

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [36]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: И снова – пара слов о нежно обожаемых кошмарах. Только теперь уже с другой стороны.





	Пройди по моей могиле

**Author's Note:**

> В дремучем Средневековье бытовало поверье, что место захоронения каждого человека заранее предопределено, и если кто-то пройдет там, где в будущем будет располагаться твоя могила, – ты это почувствуешь. Из этого поверья в 18-м веке и родилось устойчивое выражение «Someone is walking over my grave» – ощущение холодка по коже в тот момент, когда кому-то приспичило потоптаться там, где тебя похоронят.

_Walk with me to the end_  
Stare with me into the abyss  
Do you feel like letting go?  
I wonder how far down it is  
(c) Three Days Grace – You Don't Get Me High Anymore 

От Штефана у Рудольфа мурашки по загривку. Такие мелкие, неприятно-болезненные покалывания, будто кто-то пытается выбить на его коже татуировку, только почему-то без краски, да к тому же – ледяной иглой. Это вам не «Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll», и даже не «Fuck you» на весь лоб, – Рудольф часто шутит, что именно такие татуировки он бы себе и сделал, если бы видел в них необходимость, – это неаккуратное чернильное пятно, расползающееся от шеи, по плечам и дальше вниз по спине.

От Штефана за километр несет самоуверенностью, еще сильнее, чем табачищем, когда он рядом – невозможно не проникнуться его потрясающей харизмой. То, как он улыбается, обнажая белоснежные зубы, как громко смеется низким грудным смехом, как щурится при этом, отчего в уголках глаз образуются веерные морщинки, – все это призвано очаровать и расположить к себе любого.

А у Рудольфа мороз по коже.

– Штефан, обаятельная ты дрянь, – бормочет он себе под нос и качает головой, доливая в стакан остатки виски.

* * *

– До завтра, ладно? – голос в коммуникаторе срывается на короткие гудки.

Рудольф привык к тому, что этого «завтра» в любой момент может не стать. Люди в его жизни вообще надолго не задерживаются, если не считать близких родственников. Хотя и тут как посмотреть – старшая сестра благополучно свалила за океан, и звонков от нее по полгода не дождешься.

Люди исчезают, когда им становится ясно, что ловить здесь нечего. Можно даже не утруждать себя запоминанием лиц. Рудольф не строит из себя блаженного, и он не настолько глуп, чтобы катать на своей шее всякого приживалу. Не то чтобы ему это сложно или накладно, просто – противно. Он и без того знает, что не является красавчиком, гением или просто интересным собеседником, вот и не надо лишний раз ему об этом напоминать. Так что недалекие псевдодрузья быстро отправляются в пешее эротическое.

А Штефан вот уже который год ухитряется себя не выдать.

Штефан совершенно точно не может быть исключением. Как раз таки он лучше всякого другого подходит на роль «приживалы» и «псевдодруга». Но Штефан, мразь такая, даже на такси отказывается брать у Рудольфа в долг, разве что выпивку иногда заказывает за его счет, но господи, Штефан так мало пьет, что предъявлять ему эти траты будет попросту смешно.

В неискренности Штефана нет ни малейших сомнений, но и подловить его на ней не получается. И Рудольфа это злит. Рудольф заебался искать подвох.

– Подбросишь меня до дома? – спрашивает он как можно более непринужденно, а сам при этом украдкой косится на лицо Штефана, наблюдая за его реакцией. – Совсем забыл, что моя машина в ремонте.

Широкая ладонь со всей силы лупит по рулю, а сам Штефан разражается возмущенной тирадой:

– А раньше ты не мог мне это сказать?! Никуда я тебя не повезу, мне вообще в другую сторону! Тоже мне, нашел бесплатного извозчика. Да я и так трачу на тебя своей время, нервы и бензин, поэтому сделай милость, хотя бы иногда думай, блять, наперед! – он очень правдоподобно хватается за сердце. – И никакой моральной компенсации за мои страдания! Даже спасиба от тебя не дождешься, черствое, неблагодарное ты животное!

На светофоре его машина, нарушая все мыслимые правила, не тормозит, а с визгом разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и мчит в противоположную сторону.

– Не ори и не пытайся трахнуть мне мозг, – Рудольф беззлобно фыркает и морщится, прижимая ладонь к виску. От громких воплей у него уже начинает болеть голова. – Не найдешь. Так что не трать время на фантастику.

Рудольф заебался все время ждать и ждать, гадая, когда же и Штефан испарится из его жизни. Этот говнюк ведь даже попрощаться не соизволит.

Этот говнюк со своим высокомерием... бесит.

* * *

Больше бесит только то, что Штефан во всем лучше. Штефан ухожен и красив, и даже недостатки внешности, которые того же Рудольфа сделали ли бы совсем несуразным пугалом, придают ему определенный шарм. У Штефана изворотливый ум и развитая интуиция, в сочетании с богатым жизненным опытом они делают его практически гением. Штефан дьявольски удачлив, а если и нет – то дьявольски старателен, и его старания вознаграждаются сполна.

Ничего из этого у Рудольфа нет.

Рядом с блистательным Штефаном Рудольф – и впрямь всего лишь несуразное пугало, что-то вроде страшненькой подружки, которую везде таскают с собой, чтобы на ее фоне казаться еще выигрышнее.

И Рудольф бы завидовал, в открытую завидовал, если бы зависть начисто не перебивалась другим чувством – полнейшим непониманием того, он-то нахрена Штефану нужен?

Сложно представить что-то, в чем Штефан бы нуждался.

– Есть че пожрать? – в полукруглой арке, отделяющей кухню от гостиной, появляется довольно лыбящаяся физиономия. – Умираю с голоду.

– Пожрать нет, есть нажраться, – Рудольф кивает на грязные стаканы в раковине. – И яйца в холодильнике. Хочешь есть – готовь себе сам.

Штефан картинно закатывает глаза. Вид у него, как у аристократа, которому вдруг какие-то крестьяне посмели заявить, что булки не растут на деревьях, суп сам по себе не варится, а цыпленок не прыгает в жаркое уже ощипанным.

– Если ты когда-нибудь увидишь меня на кухне с поварешкой, – он вкрадчиво улыбается и приобнимает Рудольфа за плечи, – я тебя убью. Потому что ты слишком много знаешь.

– Если я когда-нибудь увижу тебя на кухне с поварешкой – я брошу пить, – парирует Рудольф, но руку не спешит стряхивать.

Мышцы плеч ощутимо напрягаются и деревенеют, как будто все сложнее становится просто держать себя в руках, вести непринужденную болтовню, зубоскалить и шутливо подпихивать товарища в бок острым локтем. И все сложнее – не думать о сильных теплых пальцах, крепко сжимающих плечо. Не представлять, как они поднимутся выше вдоль шеи, погладят по затылку, взъерошат волосы.

От одной только мысли об этом загривок покрывается мурашками.

– Ну так что там насчет пожрать? – благодушно улыбается Штефан и на всякий случай прикрывается второй рукой, справедливо предвкушая затрещину.

Штефану нечего поиметь с Рудольфа, – кроме, разве что, его самого, – но и эта выгода сомнительна.

* * *

Иногда, когда Рудольфу случайно удается заглянуть Штефану в глаза, он видит в глянцевой темной радужке собственное искаженное отражение. И собственные же глаза. Наверное, занятная получилась бы рекурсия – отражение в отражении и еще в отражении.

Какие только идиотские мысли не лезут в голову посреди ночи, когда вдруг обнаруживаешь, что не у тебя одного тут бессонница разыгралась. В голове сразу рождается тысяча и один вариант того, как можно съязвить на тему «вот и старость наступила», но прежде – еще хотя бы пару секунд смотреть на свое отражение в бликующих темных глазах.

В такой темноте и с такого расстояния деталей не разглядеть, поэтому в какой-то момент Рудольфу начинает казаться, что его собственное лицо в этих бликах становится похожим на лицо Штефана.

– Я к тебе завтра заскочу? Все равно мне утром по делам на соседнюю улицу надо будет.

Постепенно Рудольф начинает замечать, что Штефана становится слишком много. Они видятся по несколько раз в неделю, иногда мельком, на бегу, успевая только поздороваться да обменяться парой колкостей. А иногда застревают на чьей-нибудь квартире на целый день, даже носа не высовывая, пока один из них наконец не взвоет.

Благо, действовать друг другу на нервы у обоих получается превосходно.

– Руди, ирод ты проклятый! – стенания Штефана слышны даже из соседней комнаты. – Ни совести у тебя, ни сердца, ни мозгов!

Рудольфу проще. Он в любой момент может пристроиться в самой неудобной позе, – верхом на подоконнике или полуголым на разобранной кровати, – с планшетом и погрузиться в работу. И пусть весь мир подождет.

– Отъебись, я занят.

– Чем, просиживанием жопы на моей кровати? Сгинь в душ, нечистый, от тебя перегаром разит!

Весь мир. Кроме Штефана.

Потому что Штефана в этом мире _слишком много_.

Штефан всегда где-то поблизости: на соседней улице, на другой половине кровати, на другом конце радиоканала, – и это раздражает. Уже хотя бы тем, что Рудольф постепенно начинает к этому привыкать.

  
* * *

В какой-то момент Рудольф обнаруживает в кармане своей куртки ключи от штефановской квартиры – и даже не может вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах они туда попали. Должно быть, сгреб с тумбочки вместе с флаконом таблеток. Их надо бы вернуть владельцу, зачем ему таскать с собой лишний хлам, да все никак подходящий случай не подворачивается. Штефан ужасно занят, последнее время они видятся в офисах, да в барах, где Рудольф нещадно надирается, будто пытаясь заглушить в себе что-то, а если им и удается доползти до квартиры – тут уже не до ключей. Сразу вспоминается, что в мире существует множество куда более интересных занятий. Например, прямо в одежде повалиться на кровать и уснуть.

В жизни Рудольфа появляются и закрепляются вещи, о которых он раньше и подумать не мог. Постоянная, хоть и специфическая, работа. Какие-то важные люди, называющие себя бизнесменами, и трясущийся сброд, называемый клиентами. Сомнительные грязные притоны. Сверкающие стерильно-белым аптеки. У всего этого множество форм, но лицо одно.

Лицо Штефана Раца.

И в какой-то момент Рудольфа это не на шутку пугает.

О том, что надо бы наконец вернуть ключи, он забыл уже пару месяцев как.

Он по-прежнему просыпается среди ночи и напряженно всматривается в чуть грубоватые, но все равно ужасно обаятельные черты лица. В плотно закрытые веки, за которыми – его собственное искривленное отражение на дне темных провалов. А потом – так же быстро засыпает снова.

Привычка – единственное слово, которое приходит на ум.

– Доктор Хайнеманн? Да. Да, это я. Доктор, когда мы с вами сможем встретиться?

* * *

На утро он опять просыпается (хотя судя по его внешнему виду – восстает из мертвых) совершенно разбитым. На автопилоте добирается до умывальника, споласкивает лицо ледяной водой и долго трет глаза. О бритье в таком состоянии помышлять даже не приходиться, если он не хочет располосовать себе всю морду непослушными руками.

И долго соображает, что из последних его воспоминаний было реальностью, а что – просто приснилось.

Все эти люди, заговоры, разборки, какие-то странные полуподвальные комнатушки, обдолбанные шлюхи, смеющиеся небритые итальянцы, железные руки, провода в затылке, неправдоподобно горькая выпивка. Все это то ли происходило с ним уже когда-то, то ли еще нет, то ли никогда не.

Во всяком случае, Штефана там нет, что не может не радовать. Штефана и так чересчур много, заебал уже, рожа его самодовольная.

Рудольф проводит ладонью по своей щеке и критически осматривает в зеркале двухдневную щетину.

У его отражения худое бледное лицо, едва заметный шрам над левой бровью и кривой нос. У него черные синяки под глазами и застывший напряженный взгляд. Его отражение понимающе ухмыляется и чуть заметно качает головой.

Его отражение подносит к виску пистолет и нажимает на спуск.

– Да пошли вы все... Нахуй.

Рудольф раздраженно фыркает и трясет головой. Нахуй. Нахуй это все.

Нахуй эту уебищную жизнь, нахуй эти уебищные неполноценные сны, которые оставляют после себя только сухость во рту, головную боль, – и ощущение, как будто чего-то не хватает.

Когда Рудольф понимает, _чего_ , – ему становится смешно. Он треплет себя по голове, взлохмачивая волосы, и передергивает плечами, как от холодка, пробежавшего вдоль позвоночника вверх к затылку.

Привычка – худшее, что может приключиться с человеком. Хотя бы потому, что расставаться с ней иногда попросту не хочется.


End file.
